Fan fiction about the ending of The Kite Runner
by Jessica0213
Summary: The chapter I write that Amir takes Sohrab to America through a kite contest. Amir forgives Assef.


Ending.

After receiving the phone from Rahim Khan, Amir decides to come back to Afghan. The country is controlled by the Taliban. No official government is responsible for the safety of the country. A series of wars destroy the roads, cars and normal life. People have a hard time living there. They do not know how to get the food or clothes. Money cannot be created due to no production and consume. Some women even sell their legs or organs to purchase some living goods for children, but the money they earn is still just for a short time.

Amir is going to find Sohrab, who is the son of Hassan in Kabul. He thinks it is a good way to compensate the damage to Hassan many years ago. In a small and black room, Sohrab is taken out by Assef. How surprised and angry Amir is. Recalling the painful memory, he wants to make Assef die. Assef says nonchalantly: "you should appreciate about it because Soharb stays there and still alive. You should know how many children dead due to lack of nutrition and cruel wars." Amir answers with a vindictive tone, "Soharb experience the hurt of wars everyday, which will form a negative effect on his life and growth. I have to take him to the United States."

Assef stands in the front of Sohrab instantly. "Give me a reason to take him to leave." He asks. "No reason, he is my nephew. I am responsible for him." Amir responds stoutly. Assef cannot agree with them, "We can make a deal. Flying the kite and cutting down the string of others can win the game. If you do it, you have a chance to take him to come back to America. If not, no way." A malicious smile appears on his face as Assef announces the deal. He believes Amir must lose the game because as they were young, Amir was timid and had no courage to fight with others. Now, without the help of Hassan, the result is clearer.

However, Assef is wrong. Through the lecherous shadow left on his mind, Amir changes really brave now. He wants to use this chance to get rid of the terrible memory in his heart.

Amir chooses a blue kite in the store, just like the one Hassan owned many years ago. He stands on the street and waits to start the contest. The scene is unfamiliar comparing with the impression he stayed there last time. Houses, cars and roads are all destroyed. Trees are cut down and just left the twigs. Many people become beggars. Children lying on the ground are crying. Even some corpses emit rotten smell. Amir images that his father stands far from him and looks the game. Hassan's trusting sound also appears around his ears, "for you, a thousand times over." Amir knows he is not one person, the confidence increases enormously.

After beginning the contest, Amir's kite becomes closer and closer to Assef. He wants to use the shortest time to make Assef fail. But it is not an easy thing. Assef moves his kite unceasingly.

Suddenly, a car appears and rushes to the direction of Assef. However, he pays attention to the kite and does not see the car. The speed of the car is high, Assef is crashed by it. He gets out and then lies on the ground. The kite flies away, leaving far and far. Amir throws away the kite and sends him to the hospital.

The blood flows out sharply, which makes Amir be dreaded. The operations have been lasted for several hours because the damage is related to Assef's brain. Amir takes all the money on this body to pay the fee for him and prey him to be still alive. Hassan, Baba and Rahim Khan are dead, he is not willing to see more people to leave him. At present, he does not care about what wrong thing Assef has done. He forgives him.

Two days later, Assef wakes up. A bewildered feeling appears in his mind. "What happened? Why am I staying there? " he thinks. But the head is so painful that it will crack. He sees Amir and Sohrab standing there. Some segments are combined together gradually. "I hurt Amir's best friends many years ago. And now, Amir saves me when I have trouble." Assef feels regretted. Truculent behaviors changes to a sensible decision. "Amir," He says weakly, "take Sohrab to go home." Amir is so surprised that he cannot believe his ear. Assef continues, "Our country is destroyed. Children do not have opportunities to be full, needless to say go to school or receive high education. Sobrab is a kind and enterprising boy. If he goes to the United States with you, he will have a brilliant future."

Sobrab stands out of the door. The black blouse on his body is ragged, no shoes on his feet, the curly and long hair is dirty. He feels sheepish about assef, but is unfamiliar with his cousin as well. Without doubt, the life in America is peaceful and hopeful, he just does not know if he can get along well with his relatives. Sohrab takes out the picture that has father. The tear flows out. He whispers, "Dad, I really miss you. Do you know that? If you were still alive…" Suddenly, someone hugs him tightly. "Do not feel alone. You have me, you own a whole family. Go to America with me. Ok?" Amir asks. Sohrab nods.

The weather is sunny as the day they come back to the United States. Soraya, Amir's wife goes to the airport to pick them up. She comes there early because she wants to meet her husband and nephew earlier. There is blue kite in her hand, just like the ones Hassan owned. "Nice to meet you, kiddy." Soraya smiles, "This is your gift, do you like it?" "Thank you." Sohrab is a little bashful. Now, he has the first gift in his life. Soraya put her hand on the shoulder of his husband, saying to Sohrab, "You are welcome. For you, a thousand times over."


End file.
